


The Angel Of Change: Manhood

by NotMattFromRT



Category: Manhood - Short Story
Genre: Angels, Child Neglect, Other, Trans Female Character, the end is just thinly veiled RvB fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob's journey through life, death, and acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Of Change: Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> this was a school project that i took a little too far. the assignment was to create a conclusion for the story manhood by john wain.
> 
> if you read that and then this, you'll have a better idea of what is happening.

As Rob heard his father coming up the stairs, his mind raced. He had been caught, there was no boxing team! In the moments since his father got off the phone, he had known that he was to be in trouble. Rob started wheezing from the pain, which he wasn’t lying about. His mother came in the room as he was struggling from pain, and screamed. Rob’s vision went black.

 

Rob woke up in the hospital, surrounded by his family members. The pain in his side was gone, replaced by a general numbness throughout his body. 

“Mum, dad? Where am I?” Rob spoke, in a confused tone.

“You are in the hospital, because your father didn’t believe you when you said you had pains of appendicitis.” His mother cooed, giving her husband a slap on the wrist.

Everything was okay, Rob thought, as he slipped into another deep sleep…….

 

And woke up back in his room, hearing his father’s footsteps. It was the same time, same day, same everything! How was this possible? As Rob shuddered in his bed, his father let out a yelp, and there was gunfire. Everything went black.

 

And he was standing up, in a cemetery, as his father’s body, in his casket, was being lowered into the cold, cold ground. In working Rob too hard, Mr. Willison had overworked himself, and had taken a shot to the back when his mother had called Child Protection. She didn’t want her son to be subject to this sort of torture.

She didn’t think he would be shot.

 

So they stood there, holding back tears, with the uncertainty of the future looming towards them. Just,

 

standing there.

 

Eventually, Ms. Willison was deemed unfit to care for Rob, due to his father being the worker of the house. Rob was placed into cryogenic stasis, and was not to wake up for a very long time. When he woke, the main form of transportation was tubes and flying cars! The future seemed bright for Rob, no restrictions of family anymore, now he could be his own person.

 

And it all faded to black.

 

And he woke up in the same room, same time, same day. He wondered what he was doing back in that same room, as he listened to the rhythmic sounds of his father’s footsteps. He knew it would all fade to black again, as his mother stepped over the threshold to his room.   
And screamed.

 

And it faded to black, once more.

 

When he regained his vision, he was in a blank, white void. At his feet was a football(a soccer ball). He looked around, searching for someone or something to interact with, aside from the football. He kicked the ball around, and eventually came across a goal. He decided the logical decision was to kick the ball into the goal. When the ball went into the goal, the goal and ball both disappeared. In their place, there was a man, and his name was David Beckham!

“Hello, Rob.” David smiled. “I am not actually David Beckham. I am an image created by you in the form of him.”

“Well that’s weird. I never knew that if I saw an image of someone, it would be you.” Rob replied, confused.

“I am your inner representation of masculinity, men, and sports. Which means I, not David Beckham, knows your secret.” ‘Beckham’ explained.

Oh no, Rob thought. However, seeing as ‘Beckham’ was a physical manifestation of his parents’ push for masculinity and was from his mind, he must have known all of his secrets.

Including his biggest one.

“But we can talk about that later. For now, call me Beck.” Beck said. “My employers, for lack of a better word, are interested in you. We need you to…..” Rob had lost track of what Beck was saying. Everything was fading to black again. 

“Rob!” A muffled voice, belonging to Beck, said as the blackness grew.

The last thing Rob saw was Beck’s hand.

 

And then Rob was back in his room. 

But he wasn’t in his bed.

Or in his body.

As Rob stood on his bed, no, floated over his bed and body, his mother and father walked in and placed their finger on his neck.

“He’s not waking up! Call an ambulance!” Mrs. Willison said as Mr. Willison dialed 999. 

Rob waited. And waited. And waited. Until he heard sirens and overthinking caused him to sleep. Which doesn’t make sense, because he’s a ghost now. Plot holes aside, Rob was lulled into a deep sleep.

 

And he was thrust into a cemetery, in front of a gravestone with his name on it. 

Robert James Willison.

5/13/99 – 9/7/13

Rest in Peace.

As he looked on, watching his mother and father cry, he figured out how he died. It was a combination of the appendicitis and being overworked by his father. His mother was right. As Rob was near to coming to terms of his death, he was approached by Beck!

“So Rob,” He said, confidently. “How has coming to terms with your death been?”

“Well, I kinda had to accept it in short time. Attending your own funeral really puts the world into perspective.” Rob replied, thinking about what had happened because of his parents. He truly resented his father and his constant pushing for masculinity. He wanted to be himself, not someone who he wasn’t meant to be.

“Well, because you are dead, we can make you get rid of your problem, Alyx.” Beck said.

Of course Beck knew. Beck knew all of her secrets, her lies, all about her tortured mind. Beck knew about her dysphoria, and knew what to do about it.

“Well, now that that dramatic reveal is over, we can get along with this, can’t we, Alyx?” Beck asked.

“Sur-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?”Alyx screamed. Her voice was higher, and spunky! Her hands turned from the boyish, squared hands of Rob into lighter, more feminine hands. She became taller, and her hair actually became shorter! Her hips grew out, and her outfit changed from the pajamas she had been wearing when she died, to a mid-length, white dress with a red ribbon in the center.

She no longer had the male body of Rob.

She was now Alyx.

And she was to be judged.

 

 

 

Robert James Willison

1999 – 2013

 

Alyx Marceline Jackson

2013 –   
Alyx paced in the white void, waiting for someone to show up and tell her the results of the judging. She was bored and tired of waiting. If only someone like Beck were here to help her in her struggle. She needed someone to talk to. As if on cue, a beam of light descended from above. And out of the beam of light came Beck!

Wearing wings?

“Beck, why are you wearing wings? Are those real?” Alyx said.

“I am an angel, and my name isn’t actually Beck.” He said, changing form. “My real name is Leonard, the Angel of Guidance.”

“Cool. So what’s the deal on the judgement?” Alyx asked. 

“You are to go to Haven, not Heaven, as soon as possible. That’s why I’m here.” Leonard said. “Heaven was a typo.”

“Well that does make sense, the typo - I mean.” Alyx said. “Why am I going to Haven?”

“You’re gonna be reincarnated as a woman, and will look as you do right now eventually. At age 14, you will regain your memories of being Rob, as well as these memories. You will eventually return to Haven, and spend the rest of eternity.” Leonard rambled. “Kinda daunting, huh?”

“Yeah. Well, shall we go?” Alyx said, pondering.

“Yup. Grab my hand, and we will go.” Leonard replied.  
As soon as she took his hand, they ascended into a beam of light.  
~84 Years Later~

Alyx woke in a bed, with Leonard and a few other figures hovering over her.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Leonard said, relieved.

“About time!” a woman with an undercut said.

“Allow me to introduce you to our legion of angels.” Leonard said. 

“Connie, Angel of Rebellion.” He said, pointing to the woman with the undercut.

“Hey nerd.” Connie said.

“Lavernius, Angel of Courage.” He announced, gesturing towards a black man with dreadlocks.

“What's your favorite silverware? ..Because I like to spoon!” Lavernius said.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“David, Angel of Intelligence.” Leonard spoke, formally introducing a man with blond hair.

“Hello. I’ll assume you’re Alyx.” David introduced himself.

“Kaikaina, Angel of Strength.” Leonard told, doing a vague hand-wavey thing towards a buff Hawaiian woman.

“Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I please borrow yours?” Kaikaina said.

“Stop using pick-up lines on the new guy!” David said.

Leonard sighed. “Allison, Angel of Memory.” He articulated, showing Alyx a blonde woman with a hat that read UNSC.

“Hello there. I am so sorry you had to meet those guys. Call me Tex.” Tex said.

“Why Tex?” Alyx asked.

“I was a Texan when I was human.” Tex explained.

“And I’m Leonard, Angel of Guidance.” The black-bearded man said.

“Alright. Do I get to meet a God-ish person?” Alyx said.

“Well there’s Michael, but he’s a bit farther down on our timeline.” Leonard said.

“Time……. Line? Silly angels. Time is not made of lines. It is made of circles. That is why clocks are round.” A booming voice said.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd there he is. Say hello to Michael.” Leonard said.

“We are to make you, Alyx, into an angel. The Angel of Change, Transition, and Identity. For short, just the Angel of Change.” Michael said.

Alyx looked around, and saw the faces of the Angels. She then looked at Michael and nodded.

“Alright, go ahead.” Alyx said, and was enveloped in a beam of blue light.

A sensation of wonder filled her body, and her eyes could see only the changes others were going through, her previous change, and how transitioning was a vital part of human life. 

She now knew the value of identity, the value of knowing who you are.

And she lunged in servitude as the beam of light stopped enveloping her.

As Alyx stood up from her lunged position, she received gasps from all of the Angels.

“Holy cow!” Lavernius shrieked.

She was the Black Winged Angel, Alyx, The Angel of Change.


End file.
